How can this happen to me?
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Tai is depressed bc Sora picked Matt over him, Tai thinks he is never going to find love but what happens if he finds a girl with the same problems maybe worse... Pairing TaiMimi
1. Default Chapter

How can this happen to me?

Tai sat on the couch silently thinking wondering asking himself questions.

"How can this happen why did she leave me to be alone" Tears drop from the sad boy.

"Hunny Matt's here to see you" called his mother.

Tai wiped away his tears of sorrow and called back.

"Yeah mom I'm coming just a second" sobbed the Tai.

Tai slowly walked to the door to where the so called friend was.

"I just wanted to…" explained Matt.

"You just wanted to rub that crap in my face all over again didn't you well I'm sorry I did it my self to save you the time" quietly whispered the sorrowed boy.

"Tai we are best friends I'm sorry I didn't ….." retorted Matt

"Just go away far away from me I might cause your love to be sorrowful" said Tai

Tai closed the door on Matt's face and walked to his room.

Tai's prov.

_My room got so dark what's wrong with me I shut the door on my best friends face_ _am I losing a friend over someone who doesn't love me like I love her? Life's being unfair to me hmm I cant stand this color stupid blue I feel dirty I have to get this color off of me._

Matt's Prov.

_He seemed so sad, it looked like he was crying why did she pick me and not him I feel bad he's my best friend and I treated him like…._

Flash back

"Hey Tai guess what Sora picked me over you, remember that!" Laughed Matt in Tai's face

"Well I don't blame her matt you're a great guy hmm I'm just second best" quietly replied Tai.

"And don't forget it Tai see you at school tomorrow" waved Matt

"Yeah bye" whispered Tai

End of flash back

_I did rub it in his face I should have thought before I bragged to him why, didn't I just keep my big mouth shut I'm such a dumb ass!_

Back with Tai

"Hey mom can you take me to the mall I need to get a few things" asked Tai

"Sure hunny just give a second okay?" replied his mom

"Yeah I'll wait"

In the car there was no conversation like before it was dead silent like some one died right on the spot.

"I've noticed that you're very quiet now since well you know"

"I don't want to talk about it right now mom"

"Well if you ever want to talk your father and I are always here for you, you know that right?" asked his mom

"Yeah I know I'm not ready to talk mom okay can you just leave me alone and stay out of my life" Hollered Tai

Tai walked out of the car "I'll walk home mom"

Tai walked into the mall. As he walked towards the clothing stores he seen the same mall dwellers preps, jocks, losers, nerds, over loving couples, punks, Goths all gathered and talking. Thinking about this made him not notice where he went and walked into a person.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry miss I didn't see you well I did I just wasn't paying attention" explained Tai

"TAI! It's me MIMI!" Yelled the girl

"Oh hi Mimi why are you here?" asked Tai

"Why do you think I'm here I'm a girl remember who doesn't come here?" gathered Mimi

"Uh Mimi why are you wearing black and not pink?" wondered Tai

"Oh I got sick of the same thing" attempted to hide Mimi

But she knew she was depressed when Sora picked Matt she started to wear black and stay to herself then things got worse she started to feel like no one loved her then the cutting started she was getting an attitude with her parents and Palmon.

"Are you having problems too with Sora and Matt?" asked Tai

"No are you kidding I'm happy for them geezz, hey why are you here by the way?" Mimi quickly changed the subject to recover

"I umm I need to get a few new out fits my clothes are getting smaller and you know" replied Tai

"I'll help you if you don't mind" Mimi walked with Tai a few steps then stoped

"What is wrong Mimi?" Tai stopped and looked at the girl with no smile "nothing just, I want to know what color are you going to wear?" "What do you mean" "it's just your excuse was the same as mine when I seen Kari and I bought black." Finished Mimi

"Yes I am I'm not my self any more I've changed more than you think" Tai grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her along with him to the store. Both kids looked and grabbed every black thing around that they liked. After Tai got home he changed he changed a lot.

Ok we are done the first chapter if you don't read the rest you are going to I don't know what you'll get but yeah you know the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

He changed. Why?

Roxxi: hey we're back with our second part, oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed except the ones that said "you shouldn't make them like that, that's not how they act" well suck it up its our story and n0o duhh its going to be OOC!!!

Hunter: but we appreciate, the nominees are: Cookiequeen09, psyclone, and the true Tai Kamiya. Thank you for reviewing our best story yet, but we do have to say for silent kill ITS AU!!!! Oh and we have made 3 new characters but their not that important. There's a homosexual comment, but we don't mean anything by it! AND! We know Matt isn't gay! So don't freak out!

Chapter 2

Tai walked out of his room to his mother's breakfast.

"Its school today yay another day to see the people who hurt me." Thought Tai while he grabbed a pancake.

"Honey, I still don't understand why you cut your hair." Smiled his mom.

"Hmm… dieing it too huh? And those weird colors too" giggled Kari.

Tai previously died his hair red in the back and blue in the front her mother only looked at him like he went bonkers when he came home from the mall when he did it so it still has effect.

"Shut up it's my hair, deal with it." Snapped Tai.

"Tai Kage Kamiya! Don't you speak to your sister like that!" scolded his mother.

"Whatever" Tai said blankly as he left the table and grabbed his bag as he left out the door.

Tai's POV:

_What's their problem with me, why the hell do they care if I cut and die my hair? Its up to me not them. God now I have to go to school and get stared at. Dammit._

At school

Mimi was sitting under the tree out side the school doors writing poems. Tai spotted Mimi as he got to school he couldn't help it but he ran up to her as fast as he could. He couldn't help but have these feelings for her it was strange he's never felt that way for her.

"Hi Mimi what's up?" asked Tai as he caught his breath from his run.

"Oh hi Tai nothing writing poems." Mimi looked up from her paper.

Mimi's POV:

_Wow he looks different, why did he run to me? Wow I like his hair its soo Kawaii and he so Kakkoii _

"Hello Mimi, earth to Mimi" said Tai waving in front of Mimi's face with his tilted to the side.

"Huh? What?" asked Mimi shaking her head from her fantasy inside.

Tai smiled at Mimi when she looked at him. She died her hair too I like her make-up…. What am I thinking am I mad??!!

"What are you looking at Tai?" asked Mimi noticing him staring at her.

"Umm… Nothing, nothing Mimi." Said Tai shaking his head making the thoughts go away.

"Well let's get to class now Tai- Kun" said Mimi standing up, and grabbing her books.

"Did you just call me… nevermind" said Tai following her.

As they walked into school they could hear people whispering they knew it was all about them because of what's going on with them but they didn't care any more. As time went by Tai realized he was in love with Mimi and Mimi the same To Tai.

"Hey mom what's for supper tonight, I want to have a friend over." Yelled Tai from his room as his mom cooked supper.

"Well we're having vegetable ramen, dumplings, and rice cakes…… who's your friend Tai?" asked his mom after telling him what they where having.

"Oh well it's a friend from school his... Well her name is Mimi" said Tai while blushing and stuttering.

When 6:00 came Tai was ready for Mimi to arrive. Tai was wearing his best Pair of black pants with the studded belt Mimi helped him pick out (did you notice he wears every thing Mimi helps pick out) and he was wearing his MXPX skull tee-shirt.

The door bell rang, it was Mimi. She was wearing her black Distillers tee- shirt and black hip huggers and studded belt, and guitar earrings that Tai bought her.

"You l-l-ook great Mimi" stuttered Tai opening the door.

"Thank you Tai…umm you look good too…hey isn't that the belt I helped pick out" said Mimi walking in pointing at his belt.

"Yeah I really like it. It's my favorite" laughed Tai closing the door.

Tai and Mimi sat on the couch and started talking.

"So have you talked to Sora or Matt yet? Since you know this happened?" Asked Mimi fidgeting.

"No I don't want to…not now, not after what they said to me" said Tai looking at Mimi.

"Oh, I haven't talked to them either…I guess I'm scared they might say things to me, I don't know I'm just not ready to talk to them" Mimi looked up at Tai "but I'm not scared to talk to you…I feel safe with you" smiled Mimi giggling.

"Yeah same here" laughed Tai

Tai's mom appeared around the corner "Tai hunny your cousins are also coming for supper tonight…actually I think they are staying for the week" She was thinking hard putting the wooden spoon to her mouth.

"Ok then well you'll get to meet my cousins Mimi" smiled Tai.

"Oh ok that's nice" smiled back Mimi at Tai.

The door bell rang it was Tai's older cousins they where in the 12th grade, the oldest one was Arashi she was the tomboy normal one of the family and plays the guitar, the second oldest is Ayame she's the punk rocker, she also plays the guitar, and the youngest triplet is Amaris she's also normal in a girly slash tomboy way, she plays the drums. The two youngest triplets came running up the stairs struggling to hold their bags while the oldest chased them.

Tai opened the door because of all the noise he heard at the stairs.

"TAI DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Screamed Ayame and Amaris as they ran in locking the door behind them, every one looked at them wide eyed.

"Sorry aunt, umm Arashi is chasing us" laughed Ayame holding the door.

"Yeah it's a pretty funny story really hahaha" laughed Amaris.

Arashi broke down the door because the other girls locked it. "Umm ill fix that later sorry" said Arashi knocking the other two on the floor, then dragging them to the bathroom and throwing them into the shower and soaking them.

"There I'm good now." Smiled a satisfied Arashi.

"OK Arashi that's it I'm soaked and now I'm mad but you know what, I'm not going to do any thing because I'm scared of your scary manliness" said Ayame clenching her fists.

"We will just sit and give you dirty looks very dirty looks" said Amaris staring at Arashi evilly.

"What is this all about girls?" asked Tai's mom sitting the triplets down to eat.

"Well aunt they where saying I like Matt Ishida when I don't clearly he is a homosexual honestly look at his hair it's extremely perfect!, well any way we got into a fight over it and they sprayed me with the hose before we left the house so I chased them all the way here and that brings us to this now" explained Arashi.

(We don't mean anything by the "Homo sexual" comments we have nothing against people like that -)

"Oh now I'm caught up on this" laughed Tai's mom

In the back round Tai and Mimi are killing them selves laughing at the joke Arashi made.

"Sometimes Arashi we don't know if your straight forward attitude is a good thing or bad thing" Laughed Ayame.

Arashi looked at every one stunned "But I just tell the truth honestly!" hollered Arashi in shock.

"Well when did it start my dear?" asked Tai's mom sitting down.

"Well it started when she started dating this guy…he followed her every where like her own little personal fan club…well any way he got on her nerves so she turned around and said: " Frick man cant you leave me alone we only went on one date one just one! And you think I'm in love with you like get a life ok your like a dog go home and watch some TV and get over yourself!" yup that's what she said it was scary because when she finished he ran away crying." Finished Amaris.

"Wasn't that the guy who was so obsessed that he took pictures when she didn't know and he took pieces of hair from her brush and he took her garbage and used gum and followed her home every day after school and after school clubs?...and didn't he have that slight over bight?" asked Tai thinking back scaring Arashi.

"Yeah that's the guy!" yelled Ayame happily.

"HE WHAT??? YOU- YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE DID THAT CREEPY STUFF!!!!" screamed Arashi getting up from the table in shock.

"Oh sorry I thought you knew… what was his name any way? thinking hard" giggled Amaris.

"I cant believe you two let me go on a date with that creepy stalker…where the hell did he keep all that stuff any way?!" yelled Arashi.

"Hmmm I think he kept it in his locker I'm not sure I thought I seen it one day because his locker was beside mine but I could have been seeing things" said Ayame thinking out loud.

"Ok well I think I can get over it, I just can't believe oh god that's just weird" said Arashi in disbelief.

"And you called Ayames' boyfriend weird and strange but ironically you said he's cool" said Amaris eating her ramen.

"You said my boyfriend is weird AND strange?!" shrieked Ayame looking at Arashi.

"The truth is revealed, this is how it always is when they come over but it's still fun" whispered Tai leaning into Mimi.

"Ever since I knew who they where I wanted to hang out with them, I thought they where so cool… the triplets a female jock, artistic punk, and the beautiful smart but cool straight A student" whispered back Mimi looking at the triplets arguing.

"Yeah hahaha Matt tries to hang out with them but they always make him go away, because he tried to date Ayame, then when she refused him, he tried to kiss Amaris, but he accidentally kissed Arashi." laughed Tai.

Mimi and Tai burst out laughing, and every one look at them.

"What's so funny guys?" Asked Amaris wide eyed.

"Umm nothing, nothing really just a laugh came out" laughed Tai.

"Ok you guys are weird…I like you weird!" laughed Ayame "So Tai you came to my side of dark didn't you… you too Mimi last year you where extremely preppy and girly"

"Yeah I remember that it was funny because didn't she watch us play basketball and then almost asked to play when she got up the nerve she ran away" laughed Amaris.

"Yeah I was, and I did do that" laughed Mimi.

"You worshiped my cousins?!" laughed Tai looking at Mimi and pointing.

"Yes Tai bow down to your masters!" laughed Amaris jumping up pointing down.

"Hell no you're not my bloody masters!" yelled Tai.

The triplets looked at each other "Would you like to prove that…now bow to your damn masters!"

In terror of his forceful cousins bowed down instantly.

After dinner the family sat in the living room talking.

Amaris and Ayame looked at each other and at Mimi "So why were you scared to talk to us?"

Mimi twisted her napkin "Well I didn't fit into your small group and everyone loves you three"

Arashi looked at her sisters "Yeah I'm sure Ayame gets teased for being different, Amaris feels pressured into being a grade A student and I don't really think I'm "the best" at sports, everyone has faults and well no ones

Perfect"

Mimi looked at Tai "I guess your right…so?"

"So now you can hang out with us without feeling like you don't fit in" laugh Amaris.

Kari ran out of her room into the living room "MOM! I'm having MY friends over!"

The five other kids looked at each other "Damn!"

Kari's friends walked through the door.

"Oh umm aunty can we go skate boarding I forgot we had to today" asked Ayame trying to leave the irritating presence of Tai ex- friends.

"Well I don't think you guys can cause who would look after the house while I'm gone" laughed Tai's mom.

"WHAT?!"

Tai was frantic "Mom please tell me you're not leaving the five of us with the rest of…THEM!"

Tai's mom put her coat on and grabbed her purse "Sorry kids I promised to go out with my sister tonight, I'll be home later tonight, ok Byyyee!" waving as she left the house.

The five misfits ground their teeth "Why would she do that nothing is going to be solved like this!" screamed Mimi.

The others looked at them "What do you mean by that new goth Mimi??" asked Sora smart assed.

Ayame looked at Sora like she killed someone "You little witch don't you ever stereo type one of my friends like that ever gain without facts or I will bury you so far into the ground the earths core will incinerate your sorry ass!" threatened Ayame pointing and giving every one the death glare, while her sisters and cousin tried to calm her down.

Matt hid Sora behind him "Don't threaten her it's not her fault you're a Goth and Mimi's a Goth and Tai's a Goth and your all so damn creepy!" Matt insulted his last punk and friend/ family of Arashi "That's it! Do you have any damn manners! Insulting people because of the way they dress or wear their makeup doesn't make you any better now just because one of your incredibly bad band members didn't kiss you tonight doesn't mean you have to dump on my sis and our cousin and friend, now go get laid and straight!" ( now now we don't have a problem with homosexuality…Roxxi: I have a gay friend! Ok well we don't have a problem we support the BOY LOVE!)

T.K looked at his brother and started laughing "Are you gay? I didn't know, is Sora a cover up?"

Matt was incredibly angry about the homosexuality comments "I AM NOT GAY!"

"I have to admit that was pretty mean coming from a jock" whispered Izzy.

Amaris looked at Izzy from calming her little group "You be quiet you little nerd!"

Davis shot Amaris a glare "You wanna play the nerd card miss honor role student teachers pet"

Ayame had enough of these ass holes and jumped at Davis and was face to face "Leave my little sister alone just because she a has an incredible gift to learn and to do it fast doesn't give you the right to call her things like that now go play with your little and I mean little sparkly before I kick your ass, I can do it now but I love my cousin Kari and Tai and I wont get their nice new carpet dirty and get them into shit"

Tai was fed up and tired of their bull shit "get out"

Every one looked at Tai "What you can't make us leave we're Kari's guests"

"Yes I fucking can, she can damn well go with you if she loves you guys that much, now get out of my house before I go nuts and kick some ass"

The annoying kids left and Kari went to her room mad "I hate you Tai" was the last thing Kari said under her breath.

"Oh my Tai you spoke your mind!" yelled Arashi and Amaris clapping their hands jumping on Tai.

"Hahaha you did send them running with their tails between their legs like the bitches they are" laughed Mimi wiping her eyes from crying.

Arashi looked at Ayame "What's wrong Ayame?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I haven't been insulted like that since Last year when Matt pushed me" laughed Ayame.

"Well now Mimi, you have to stick up for yourself when someone says shit like that to you about how you look" added Amaris "Oh and you to Tai, next time give them a comment even worse"

"Yeah they taught me that when I was first labeled as "goth, the most suicidal kid in the world!" hahaha yeah sure" laughed Ayame.

Tai and Mimi looked at Arashi and Amaris "What did you tell her to say?"

"Oh just to stand your ground and not to believe what those assholes say to you and that when all else fails kick some ass! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Arashi evilly.

Amaris looked at her evil mooded sister "yeah something like that except Ayame was already kicking ass in the 5th grade" Arashi stopped her rain of evil "Oh yeah remember the kid who stole her swing" they both sighed.

Tai and Mimi finished laughing with the rest "yeah well I guess we'll have to now" sighed Mimi leaning against Tai.

Hunter: DONE!

Roxxi: after months of our careful planning and well ok not careful planning just whatever ok we're done our depressing story.

Yuki: YAY! done, done, done!! Hahahahehehe


End file.
